


friday sunrises

by AnAmericanLukas



Series: weekdays [5]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Ambiguous/Open Ending, America is human, Androids use It/Its Pronouns, Angst, Hetalia Countries Using Human Names, Japan is an Android, Light Angst, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:53:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21713296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnAmericanLukas/pseuds/AnAmericanLukas
Summary: What was the purpose of the KH900 if it already accomplished its most important mission?
Relationships: America/Japan (Hetalia)
Series: weekdays [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1254221
Kudos: 10





	friday sunrises

**Author's Note:**

> hi! i'm not dead!
> 
> it's been a while since i've published a fic, so here's some (kind of angsty) ameripan lol
> 
> i'm slowly trying to get back into writing, so apologies if this is a bit on the messy/ooc side
> 
> inspo from this came from the vocaloid song "Android Girl" and some parts of Detroit: Become Human (i didn't put d:bh as a fandom for this work, but i will change it if necessary)

What was the purpose of the KH900 if it already accomplished its most important mission? Continue working to stop androids who believed that they were ‘alive’? Destroy androids that stepped out of line? Return to be deactivated and stored away, never to be used again?

What if it didn’t complete its mission? What would it do then? Hide from the corporation that created it? Run away to some unknown place? Stay with somebody that it grew close to? The possibilities are finite, of course, but that doesn’t mean it wasn’t overwhelming to the android.

They were posed like a scene in an old-fashioned western movie. Guns drawn and pointed at each other, fingers just hovering over the trigger. One held a blank expression, the other a concerned one.

“Do you want to do this, Kiku?” The KH900 brushed off the pet nickname, holding its position and expression, “You can do so much more than you realize! You don’t have to listen to what they say!” Alfred F. Jones, a former hater of androids that was turned in a matter of 72 hours. How pathetic. Putting his life on the line for a few machines who believed they were equal to humans. A quick scan revealed how scared Alfred really was. He didn’t want to die, but he also knew he would to try and protect the lives of others, both android and human.

“Just listen to me! I can see it in your eyes. You’re alive, Kiku. There’s something in there that says that you can deviate!” Alfred’s pleas were becoming more desperate now, the time until sunrise slowly ticking down.

“I am a machine, Jones. You are just in the way. If you kill me, I will just come back again, for I am easily replaceable” The KH900 replied, finger now on the trigger, “However, you are not. I’d hate to have to harm you, but my mission is more important than your convincing words.” It stepped closer, the harsh wind making the other shiver.

“You’re not just a machine…” Alfred whispered, tears forming in his eyes. He fell to his knees, dropping the gun to his side. Something subtle lit up inside the KH900, a slight hurting-like sensation coming from around the area of its artificial heart. A feeling. An _emotion_.

It wasn’t supposed to feel emotions. An android as advanced as it was shouldn't be able to feel. It was designed with resistance to this type of idiotic behavior. Cracking now will only delay the accomplishment of the task at hand.

Its expression wavered slightly as its gun fell to the ground, causing Alfred to look up from his position on the ground. They locked eyes for a second, uncertainty now on both of their faces. A silence filled the air around them, the ambient sounds coming from the nearby city becoming more present as the seconds ticked by.

“... There is no need for me to harm you.” The android broke the silence, static coating the sentence in a layer of fuzziness. “Now if you’ll excuse me…” It turned around, hesitating for a second before walking off. Alfred watched as the android walked off as tears fell down his face. He could’ve died there. He could’ve died because he cared too much about some stupid android he’d grown attached to. He had a chance to save it if he just reached out. The urge to shout, scream, yell for it to come back was overwhelming, but the fear in his heart prevented him from doing so.

He knew the KH900- no - he knew Kiku was alive. Somewhere in the depths of its software was a voice, telling it that there was a way out, a way to break free of its original programming. A way to have free will, a way to do whatever it wanted to do, a way to have feelings, a way to even _fall in love_.

But for now, as the sun rose, Kiku was still a machine, and Alfred was still a human.

**Author's Note:**

> hnn first time writing ameripan and it was for an angsty android au fic lol
> 
> this looks like it could've been taken straight out of the middle of a longer fanfic
> 
> there was another version of this that was going to be the one that got published, but this one just turned out... better to an extent...
> 
> oh well-
> 
> hope you enjoyed!


End file.
